Obilivate
by badskippy
Summary: Tintin suggests they visit the Scottish Highlands - but, didn't they already make that trip? Too bad they can't talk to Snowy ...


_**May 17th, 1937 – 11:23pm**_

Captain Archibald Haddock sat in his chair and was finishing a small glass of Loch Lomond before bed; his pipe, now finished, sat on the table beside him. Tintin was, as usual, sitting with his back against the side of Haddock's chair, closest to the fire, reading a book entitled _The Ups and Downs of the Scottish Highlands_ and writing a few notes on a notepad next to him. Tintin loved to read this way because he was level with the fire but also because, Archie could simple reach over and run his hand over top Tintin's head which brought them both comfort; closeness and tenderness with a simple touch.

Haddock was relaxed with his eyes closed and was about to suggest bed, when Tintin spoke up and stopped the thought before expressed.

"I would love to go to the highlands someday." Tintin stated. "Perhaps we could camp out for a few days and hike."

Haddock grunted rather than answered but it was taken for a yes by both; as both knew Haddock wouldn't refuse Tintin. But something sparked in Haddock's mind and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Didn't we already go on that trip?" Haddock mused. He couldn't quite remember clearly but something pulled at him.

"I don't remember us going." Tintin replied; but he didn't sound so sure. "At least, I don't think we did?"

"I could swear we went there though." Haddock struggled to remember; but each thought seemed to fade before he could touch on it.

Tintin stood up and began to pace. He too seemed to remember …. Well, no, frankly he couldn't exactly remember anything; like the time he had amnesia – it would all dance away from him as soon as he tried to think on it.

"Well, I'll be damned if I can think on it laddie." Haddock concluded. He frankly started to feel that he didn't care one way of the other. "Let's talk on it tomorrow, ay? I'm dead tired and could use a wink or two."

"Yes. Yes, you're right of course." Tintin said, also feeling that it didn't matter, but not quite ready to give it up. "I'll just leave myself a note to ask Nestor about it tomorrow shall I? If we can't remember, surely he would know if and where we went."

Tintin grabbed the pad of paper he was making notes on and wrote a quick note across the top of it. Satisfied, he turned and offered a hand to Haddock who gladly took it and stood up.

A quick peck and they set off.

Within less than half an hour, both were sound asleep, and all thoughts about the highlands dissolved into their minds.

* * *

**_August 6th, 1936 – 3:42pm_**

Haddock had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his days. The lake was crystal clear and the mountains on either side framed the lowing sun like a picture. He was sure that as the sun set, the view would be spectacular.

He loved the highlands. They always seemed to call him home, even though he now lived in Belgium and had since regaining Marlinspike Hall (or Le chateau de Moulinsart as it was known in the Belgium village nearby). But the highlands were his boyhood and they were in his soul. He was overjoyed to share this place with Tintin.

He loved that boy; had since almost the first time he laid eyes on him. Of course, he could never tell the lad that. Haddock's stomachs did a flip-flop just at the thought of him spilling out the truth in some drunken moment and then imagined having Tintin recoil; disgusted at the confession. No, he would keep that secret. He would continue to stand by Tintin; protect him, assist him, give his life for him if need be (and almost had); but the thought of losing him was too much. It just wasn't worth the risk.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Haddock turned and saw the object of his affection.

Tintin had gone back to fetch Snowy, who had become too preoccupied with chasing squirrels, or something, to keep up with them.

"Captain! You should have seen this cat Snowy was chasing!" Tintin said excitedly as he got within earshot. "It looked like a ordinary grey tabby but it had the most particular markings around its eyes; like it was wearing glasses!"

Haddock just smiled.

"Ah, come here laddie and take a gander at this view!" Haddock said, turning back around when Tintin came up next to him and threw an arm around Tintin's shoulders. "Wha a beauty, ay?"

"Amazing!" Tintin marveled at the sky and the lake before him. "And look Captain! See there, that ruin on the right!?" Tintin pointed to a distant castle ruin high on the mountains, overlooking the lake.

"Funny, I donnae remember ruins on any map of this area?" Haddock said, scratching his beard in thought.

"You're right. I don't remember reading about any when I did my research." Tintin was intrigued. He looked instinctively for anyway to get to the ruins from here and his eyes passed over a thick and wild looking forest; it looked foreboding, like something forbidden to even see let alone venture into.

"I wonder if we can get through that forest to the ruins?" Tintin said, even though every fiber of his being told him to turn; walk away, get away; he was determined to overcome fear.

Haddock had other thoughts. "I donnae know, lad. That forest looks like a dead thing; full of danger."

"Oh, come on Captain! Where is your sense of adventure?" Tintin was wide eyed with excitement. He just had to know!

But as Tintin's excitement grew stronger, so did Haddocks apprehension.

"I donnae think it's a good idea, Tintin." Even thoughts of staying to see the sunset were gone.

Tintin would have none of it. He grabbed the Captain's hand and pulled. "Come on. We will just go for a quick look. What's the harm?" Tintin said with an almost playful coo to his voice. Unconsciously, he knew that would work on the good Captain.

"Oh, laddie, I think we should steer clear and head back." But Haddock was starting to take a step; his own better judgment defeated by the zinging sensation caused by Tintin's hand in his own.

"I believe that would be a good idea." Came a disarmingly calm and cool male voice behind them.

Haddock, Tintin and even Snowy, spun around. None of them had heard a footfall.

Standing in front of them was a tall, thin man wearing what looked like deep blue robes and a small matching hat. He had long auburn hair and beard, both streaked with silver and wore half-moon spectacles. His eyes though were the most brilliant blue Tintin had ever seen. The man simply smiled but seemed to radiate an overwhelming power.

Beside him was an equally tall, thin woman with emerald green robes and coordinating green tartan peeking out of the opening. Her dark hair was pulled back in an almost impossibly tight bun at the crown of her head and she too wore glasses; however hers were square and they looked familiar to Tintin but he couldn't place where he might have seen them before. She too seemed to be overwhelming in her presence, but she didn't wear a smile; only a stern expression that caused Tintin to feel as if he had done something wrong.

Snowy focused on the woman for some odd reason and barked and growled like he did to a cat. She on the other hand merely shot him a stony look and strangely, Snowy began to whine and cowered behind Tintin and Haddock.

"Who the hell are you?" Haddock demanded, regaining his composure and moving to stand slightly in front of Tintin; instinctively taking up a protective posture.

"Who we are is of no concern of yours." The woman said with a sing-song Scottish lilt to her voice. However, while her accent was softer than Haddock's, Tintin silently admitted that Haddocks made him feel safe; the woman's gave him reason to pause.

"Now professor, certainly we needn't be rude to our guests.", said the man. His eyes remained fixed onto Haddock and Tintin. He seemed calm and almost carefree to the point of amusement. Tintin, however, was not amused. Nor was the Captain.

"Professor?!" Haddock sneered. "What do ya teach? How to make sour faces?" Haddock's hands were already balled into fists and he brought them up even with his waist; Tintin had seen this move before; Haddock readied for a fight. The insult was not lost for second on the woman, who narrowed her eyes and returned Haddock's sneer.

Any other time, Tintin would have thrilled at the two Scots squaring off as they were, but this was not one of them; warnings were going off in his head and he put one hand on the Captain's shoulder and the other on his arm. He couldn't have pulled him back, but the touch was enough to let the Captain know to steady himself.

But Tintin's mind was working overtime.

"Captain," Tintin said quietly, "look at the markings on his hat and along the lapel of her robe! They look like ancient Celtic runes or something. And their robes look like they may be ceremonial in nature. Perhaps they are members of some sort of order or ancient tradition!" Tintin looked directly from the tall man to the woman and asked, "Are you part of some neo-druid cult or order?"

This clearly displeased the woman greatly as she got a very stern and cross look upon her face.

"Albus, this has gone far enough!" The woman declared.

"Albus?!" Haddock exclaimed, "What the hell kinda name is that?!"

"It's Latin, it means 'white'," Tintin answered; it just came naturally for him to spout answers The thin man named Albus just looked at Tintin; not needing to confirm in either words or gesture that the boy had gotten it right.

"Minerva, I think it would be best if I handle it from here. I am sure I will be fine on my own." Albus said; again, not once looking away from Haddock and Tintin.

"Minerva?!" Haddock said with the sneer growing in his voice. "That's not a proper Scottish name? And I don't recognize that tartan. What's your clan, lassy? And where do you come from? I can't place your accent?" Haddock hammered out these questions but the woman remained silently stony.

Ignoring Haddock and his questions, she turned towards the man called Albus. "Are you sure you donnae need me?" She threw a stern glance at Haddock whose only response was to hold his sneer and raise his fists a bit higher.

"I will be perfectly safe with Captain Haddock and young Tintin." Albus stated, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The woman held Haddocks startled glaze for a few seconds more and then turned to go. Tintin blinked and suddenly she seemed to just … disappear, but he knew that to be impossible. His eyes were playing tricks with him.

Haddock on the other hand felt like someone had stuck him across the face. He was sure that any stranger to him, that knew his and Tintin's name and threw it out so casually, was someone he couldn't trust. Instinctively, Haddock raised his fists to chest level; stepped fully in front of Tintin in shield like fashion and took a wide, balanced stance. No one was getting to Tintin except through him!

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know our names!?" Haddock demanded in a deep, bear like growl.

Tintin knew better at this point than to interfere with, or try to hold back, the Captain, but he placed an open palm on the Captain's back and peered around his shoulder; he had to see what was happening – in case Haddock needed assistance. Tintin silently kicked himself for not bringing a gun with him.

"Your weapon would have been of no use anyway Tintin, so there is no point in going on about that." The man named Albus stated.

That did it; Tintin was now scared.

"In answer to your questions Captain Haddock," Albus stated, calmly folding his hands in front of him and continuing to smile in an almost disarmingly pleasant way, "you already know my first name and my last is of no consequence. As to knowing your names, I have to confess, I know a great deal more about you both than just your names. Of course how I know is almost as inconsequential as my last name."

Albus stepped back and sat down on a large boulder that Tintin could swear had not been there before.

"Captain Archibald Haddock; merchant marine; Retired. Raised in Scotland but now resides at Le chateau de Moulinsart, Belgium. The old family seat. Your young …" Albus paused, clearly searching for the right word, "companion, is the intrepid and adventurous reporter; excuse me, I mean, journalist, better known by his non de plume, Tintin. He likes to keep his real name secret so we shall not trouble him there." Albus looked at Tintin over his glasses as the young man turned a pale shade of pink.

"How .. What .. Why ..", clearly gob smacked, Haddock couldn't find questions to fit his astonishment; as for Tintin, for the first time in his life, words escaped him.

"The 'How' and 'What' are, like so many things at this moment, inconsequential." Albus continued. "The Why on the other hand is important.

"You see, I cannot allow either of you near those … ruins." (Tintin was sure that he chose that last word very carefully but not necessarily to be truthful), "And Captain Haddock is correct Tintin; that forest is indeed no place for you. It's dangerous enough for my people, let alone a young man like you; regardless of how brave and adventurous he is. No, there are things in there that even our good Captain here would be powerless to protect you from. Although he would be more than willing to die trying." Albus gave a beaming smile to Haddock as well as a knowing look over his glasses.

Haddock's mouth went slack and his fists fell to either side of him. Even his ears had begun to fill with a slight ringing.

"There is no reason to distress Captain. Believe me, one does not need the powers that I possess to know how much you care and love this young man." Albus said in a very casual tone; as if he were reporting on the weather or news.

Haddock could feel the blood drain from his face and felt the sweat break out on the back of his neck. He didn't dare look at Tintin, but he knew that the lad had turned to look at him.

"It's quite alright Captain. Truly. Tintin is not only aware of your feelings on some level, but I can assure you he feels very much the same about you." Albus concluded.

It was now Tintin's turn to turn away. He could feel the Captain's glaze turn on him and he wanted to avoid him seeing Tintin's face redden to the roots of his hair.

Tintin couldn't deny what was said. Before it was stated, yes, he would have denied that he knew any such thing about the Captain, but now that it was out in the open, he realized that this Albus was correct. He had known on some level how the Captain felt and Tintin did indeed return those feelings. But he was scared. What would happen if the Captain was angry or repulsed by Tintin's feelings? Would the Captain berate him? Abandon him?! Or, worse, hate him? The very idea made Tintin sick to his stomach.

Tintin felt the Captain's strong hands on his shoulders; gently but firmly urging him to turn around. Both he and the Captain were now facing each other, but Tintin continued to look at his shoes, or the rocks, or the grass even; anywhere but the Captain's face.

"Tintin." Haddock said, low and gently. "Look at me laddie. Look at me" Slowly Tintin turned, placing his hands on the Captain's broad chest, and tilting his head upwards to met the gaze of the person he most cherished in all the world.

"Is it true, my boy? Do you … I mean, have you …" Haddock had a hard time speaking and looking into Tintin's eyes.

"Yes." Tintin said. Nothing more really needed to be explained.

While the Captain's strong arms completely encircled Tintin; for his part, Tintin was content to have his face and folded arms pressed into the Captain's broad, muscular chest. Tintin thrilled a bit when he felt the Captain's lips and beard on his forehead as he planted a kiss there.

"I cannae tell you how much I've wanted this, Tintin." Haddock whispered. Tintin pressed himself tighter into the Captain in response. But his common scene reared up and poured ice water on his joy.

Pulling back a bit, Tintin said, "I fear that now might not be the best time for this Captain." Tintin turned his head and Haddock followed suit; both glanced over to Albus who sat unmoving and silent.

For his part, Albus didn't say a word, but he was acutely aware of Haddock's and Tintin's situation. He folded his arms, looked down at the ground and let out a heavy sign before looking back at them and speaking.

"I fear Captain Haddock that your young friend here is correct." Albus now had a serious and somber look on his face. "Now truly is not the best time for your exchange."

Haddock immediately pulled Tintin into a tighter embrace. While a bit of fear rippled through Tintin; Haddock remained defiant.

"Make one move against the lad, and ya'll deal with me." It was said low and calmly but Tintin knew that voice well; Captain Haddock was prepared to kill if needed.

Raising his brows in surprise, Albus stated "Oh, I have no intention of harming him, or you for that matter Captain Haddock."

This did not cause any relaxation in either Haddock or Tintin; neither moved – even Snowy continued to cower behind them both.

"In fact, I will make sure that when you leave here, you will be better than before." Albus stated; clearly trying dispel the fear that hung in the air between Haddock and Tintin. Albus continued, "Your memories will be wiped; your desires for exploring this part of the highlands will vanish; I will even make sure that if by the off chance you think about returning here, the minute you close your eyes in sleep, those thoughts will dissolve back into your mind to be forgotten."

Albus laughed a little to himself, "As a matter of fact; I will make sure that if you even manage to write it down, I will know about it and act accordingly."

Haddock and Tintin remained were they were. Haddock had no idea what this man was talking about and frankly, his calm manner and pleasantries only made the anxiety a little worse. Tintin on the other hand, was relaxing; he sensed no danger here.

" But I will leave you both with a little gift." Albus said with a tinkle in his eyes. "At some point in the future; when the time is right and all things being equal, I will make sure the courage you need to confession your feelings will be there for you both.

"Now," Albus stated as he walked up to the pair of them and extended his hand, "I really believe we should be saying our good-byes before you forget me."

Haddock didn't want to move, but Tintin was turning in his arms and had extended a hand to meet Albus'.

"Good-bye Tintin. It's a shame you can't study with us. I have a feeling that had you the abilities, you would have made an excellent student." Albus shook Tintin's hand warmly.

"Captain Haddock," Albus now turned his intense eyes on Archibald, "you are a good man and a courageous one; the love of this young man is well deserved. Truly my dear Captain, you are unique among men; Selfless, brave, defender of the meek, willing to die to protect those you care for; you simply have no idea how rare those qualities are sir. Even in my world."

Confused, Haddock shook the tall man's hand but said nothing.

"Good-bye Snowy. There's no point in telling you to be a good boy, is there?" Albus said with a small laugh. Snowy, finally came out from behind them and barked as if he agreed with that statement wholeheartedly.

Albus turned back towards where the boulder was that he had sat on, ("Where is it?" Tintin thought), and then turned suddenly with what looked like a long pointed stick in his hand and without saying a word to them, Haddock and Tintin lost all thought or memory.

* * *

**_May 18th, 1937 – 02:15am_**

Snowy woke suddenly. He sat on the floor by his master's bed and listened intently. He knew he heard something. But what?

Drive by an urge, he got up and nosed at the door. Luckily for him, it hadn't closed completely and he was able to work it open enough for him to leave on his own.

Sniffing the wind for any clue, he was suddenly struck by a faint smell he had experienced before. He knew it to be friendly and he was not overly concerned . He also knew it was downstairs. Making his way quickly along the corridor and then down the main stair, Snowy paused to get his bearings and again, sniffed the air. The library; whatever it was, it was in the library.

Moving quickly but as quietly as he could, he made is way in and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But then he noticed movement towards the back of the room. Snowy trotted down the small stacks and found himself starting a tall man in long flowing robes. The man was bending down and tearing off the top sheet of paper off Tintin's notepad on the desk. As Snowy watched, the man held the paper in his hands and it suddenly ignited into flame and then was gone..

Snowy didn't make a sound but the tall man suddenly stood up straight and without even turning to look at the little dog, said, "Good evening Snowy." Now the man turned and Snowy remembered him as the man from the highlands. As the man was good, Snowy gave a small "Woof" in response. This seemed to please the man

Walking over to Snowy, the tall man bent down and patted him on the head.

"I hope you have been a good boy Snowy?" Said the man.

Snowy made a sound that could have been mistaken for agreement and the man smiled down at him.

"And your masters. Are they well?"

Again, Snowy quietly made a collection of sounds that the man seemed to understand well enough.

"Very good. I am glad to know that they have finally realized their feelings. To live without love is not living at all." The tall man stood up and looked down at Snowy.

"I must be going my good dog. But I wish you well and safe journeys to you and your masters." With that, the man walked away and as he approached the furthest corner, he appeared to vanish into thin air.

Snowy turned his head from side to side, trying to figure out the trick of disappearance but he gave up. As far as Snowy was concerned, the mystery was solved and he headed back to bed; all the while relieved to know that it had just been the tall thin man and not that strange woman who could turn into a cat with the eyeglass markings!


End file.
